Meu dragão favorito
by Fracassado64
Summary: Depois de levar um fora de Rarity, Spike começa a achar que nenhum ponei vai ama-lo. Porém, uma certa ponei rosa ira mostra-lo que ele está errado.
1. Chapter 1

Foi mais dia ensolarado em Ponyvielle. Muitos poneis já tinham começado seu dia. Porém nossa história não é sobre um ponei, e sim sobre um dragão. Um dragão bebê pra se mais preciso. Seu nome era Spike. Ele morava na biblioteca de Ponyvielle junto com sua colega de quarto/figura de irmã mais velha/patroa Twilight Sparkle.

Spike estava no banheiro se arrumando para seu dia. Ele se olhou no espelho: ele parecia nervoso. Ele respirou fundo e disse a si mesmo:

"Vamos Spike, você consegue."

"Consegue o que?" - Derrepente uma vóz surgiu de trás do Spike, assustando o pequeno dragão. Ele olhou para trás e viu sua amiga ponei rosa, seu nome era Pinkamena Diane Pie, mas todos a chamavam de Pinkie Pie.

"Droga Pinkie, você me assustou." disse o dragão.

"Desculpa Spike, é que eu vim devolver o livro que eu peguei na semana passada." Disse a ponei rosa com o seu habtual sorriso eterno.  
Pinkie começou a sentir cheiro de perfume e percebeu que esse cheiro vinha de Spike.

"Ei Spike, por você está todo cheirosinho? Por acaso você está se arrumando para ir a alguma festa? Eu também possor ir? Eu adoro festas! Principalmente as que tem muita comida e musica bem animada! Eu adoro comer e dançar! Mas um de cada vez. Eu me lembro que em uma festa eu tentei fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo e acabei..."

Porém, ela foi interrompida pelo Spike:

"Pinkie, eu não vou a festa alguma. Eu estou me arrumando porque... eu finalmente vou declarar meu amor pela Rarity."

Pinkie engasgou de alegria. Ela agarrou Spike em um abraço estrangulador.

"Eu estou tão feliz por você Spikey-Wikey! Vocês formam um casal tão fofo!"

"Obri... Obrigado Pinkie. Mas pode me soltar? Acho que a minha coluna saiu do lugar." Spike disse, quase sem ar.

"Ops, desculpa de novo." disse pinkie,sem graça, soltando Spike.

"Você sabe o que isso significa Spike?" perguntou Pinkie. "Significa que eu preciso começar a planejar a festa comemorando o seu novo relacinamento. Eu vou chamar todos os poneis da cidade, quem sabe até..."

"Wow Pinkie, espera um pouco." Disse Spike. "A gente ainda nem sabe se a Rarity gosta de min."

"Spike, é claro que a Rarity gosta de você! Disso eu não tenho duvida."

Ao ouvir essas palavras de sua amiga, Spike se sentiu um pouco menos nervoso.

"Acha mesmo, bom nesse caso é melhor eu ir."

O dois andaram até a entrada da biblioteca.

"Tchau Pinkie. Me deseje sorte." Disse o dragão, se despedindo de sua amiga.

"Tchau Spike!" Gritou a ponei rosa, tomando um caminho diferente que seu amigo dragão.

Ao se separar de Spike, Pinkie começou a sentir uma leve ponta de tristeza. Ela não podia deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja da Rarity. Pinkie sempre quis um namorado, mas o problema era que seu compotamento imperativo intimidava os outros poneis. As coisas só pioraram depois que alguns ponei começaram a escrever contos  
creepypasta com a Pinkie matando suas amigas e fazendo Cupcakes com elas.

No fundo, Pinkie sempre considerou a Rarity sortuda por ter alguem como Spike apaixonada por ela. Falando do dragão, Pinkie não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Ele tinha todas as carcteristicas que ela queria em um namorado: ele era engraçado, divertido e tão fofo. Se ela conseguisse fazer ele se esquecer da Rarity só por alguns segundos...

"Opa opa! Pinkie má!" Pinkie se repreendeu. "Não está certo sentir ciumes dos amigos! Você deveria estar feliz pelos dois."

Pinkie olhou para o céu azul, desejando que tudo desse certo ao Spike.

Enquanto isso, Spike corria em direção a Carousal Boutique, porém quanto mais perto do destino, mais lentos eram seus passos.

"Talvez eu devesse passar no mercado antes. O leite tá acabando... Não! Concentração!" Spike falou a si mesmo.

Depois de algums segundos, Spike finalmente chegou a Boutique. Ele estava prester a bater na porta quando ouviu algumas vozes. Ele olhou pela janela e viu Rarity e sua irmã caçula, Sweetie Belle, ambas trabalhando no que parecia ser um vestido de casamento de alguma cliente. Rarity custurava o vestido enquanto Sweetie apoiava seus utensilios em sua cabeça.

"Oh, como eu adoro casamentos! Mal posso esperar pelo meu." Rarity disse, em um tom sonhador.

"É, já posso até ver você e o Spike juntos no altar" Sweetie Belle disse.

"O que quer dizer com isso, Sweetie?" Rarity disse, confusa.

"Irmã, não se boba, todos os poneis sabem que o Spike gosta de você." Sweetie respondeu.

Bom, isso era verdade. Até o mais tapado dos poneis sabia dos sentimentos do Spike por ela. Por isso, muitos poneis evitavam contar seus segredos ao dragão: se ele não conseguia guardar os próprios segredos, imagina o dos outros.

"Que bobagem, eu e o Spike somos apenas amigos." Rarity disse.

"Tá bom, sei." Sweetie disse, em um tom brincalhão.

"Ok, você venceu." Rarity suspirou na derrota, percebendo que sua irmã não disistiria do assunto tão cedo.

"Ouça: eu gosto do Spike, ele é um bom amigo. Ele é um grande ajudante, alem disso, eu nunca me esquecerei do dia que ele me deu aquele rubi de fogo. Ele é com certeza um dragão muito doce."

Spike quase explodiu de alegria. A ponei que ele gostava gostava dele! Ele estava prestes a bater na porta, isso até a Rarity continuar...

"Mas as coisas nunca dariam certo entre nós."

O sorriso de Spike tinha se desfeito completamente.

"O que? Eu não entendo. Porque não daria certo." Sweetie perguntou, impaciente.

"Entenda Sweetie: eu sou um ponei e ele é um dragão. Digo, onde já se viu uma relação com dois seres de espécies diferentes? Alem disso, faz idéia do quanto seria embaraçoso se os outros poneis pensassem que eu estou envolvida romanticamente com um pequeno dragão como ele. Eu só queria que houvesse um jeito de dizer isso a ele sem magoa-lo. Agora que encerramos esse assunto, vamos voltar ao trabalho."

"Tá bom irmã" Sweetie disse, chateada.

O som do coração do Spike se partindo era quase auldivel. Lagrimas começaram a se acumular em seus olhos. Ele se virou e saiu correndo o mais rápido que podia. Não importa a onde iria, ele só queria ficar sozinho.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Pinkie caminhava pela cidade quando derrepente começou a sentir uma pertubação na força. Um dos seus amigos estava triste. Ela podia sentir isso. Isso não estava certo. Pinkie jurou que ,enquanto ela fosse Pinkie, ela faria todos a sua volta felizes, principalmente seus amigos mais proximos. Então, ela se olhou no espelho pra ter certeza que ela ainda era a Pinkie e depois correu o mais rápido que podia em direção a fonte da tristeza.

-

Spike estava no unico lugar onde ele conseguiu ficar em paz: na floresta Everfree. Tá certo que lá estava infestado de monstos como Timber Wolfs e Manticores, mas nada disso importava no momento. Ele só queria ficar sozinho.

Ele agradecia que Twilight foi passar uma semana em Canterlot, resolvendo alguns assuntos reais com a Princesa Celestia, assim ela não iria jogar na cara dele o que aconteceu. Mas mesmo assim ele não queria ir pra casa. Alguem ouviria seu choro e perguntaria o que aconteceu e falar com alguem era a ultima coisa que ele queria fazer.

O carinha estava arrasado. Ele nunca se sentiu tão triste em toda a sua vida. As palavras de Rarity não saiam de sua cabeça. Cada uma delas machucou , e muito, seu pequeno coração de dragão e ,para por ainda mais sal na ferida, elas vinham justamente da ponei que ele mais gostava.

E se as outras poneis pensassem o mesmo? E se nenhumas delas aceitassem o amor de um dragão? Talvez ele devesse procurar alguem de sua espécie... Mas espera, Spike não conhecia nenhum dragão fêmea. Além disso, ele nunca mais queria voltar ao território dos dragões de novo, não depois do que aconteceu da ultima vez.

Então era isso? Spike nunca encontraria o amor? Ele estaria fardado a morrer sozinho?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando um flash rosa saiu dos arbustos e agarrou o jovem dragão com força.

"Spikey-Wikey, o que aconteceu? Por que você está chorando? Você se machucou? Alguem bateu em você? O que? Alguem bateu em você! Anda, me leva até esse viadinho que eu vou ensinar uma lição pra ele."

"Pinkie, ninguem bateu em min." Spike disse, se libertando do abraço de Pinkie.

"Ele te obrigou a dizer isso? Agora ele me provocou."

"Pinkie, eu estou bem, ninguem me machucou."

"Mas, então o que aconteceu?"

"Nada."

"Se não aconteceu nada, então por que você está chorando?"

"Já disse que não foi nada, me deixa em paz!"

Spike se sentou no chão de costas para Pinkie, se recusando a olhar para ela. Pinkie fez de tudo para fazer o dragão olhar para ela, mas a cada tentativa, ele virava o rosto, evitando qualquer tipo de contato visual.

"Spike, eu sou sua amiga. Por favor fala comigo, eu só quero te ajudar." Pinkie disse, o mais suave possivel.

Spike hesitou por alguns até finalmente ceder. Ele olhou para Pinkie. Ela parecia bastante preocupada com ele. Talvez se ele desabafasse pra alguem se sentiria melhor, mesmo que só um pouco. Ele começou a falar sobre o que a Rarity havia dito sobre as coisas nunca darem certo entre eles por serem de espécies diferentes e também sobre como ele achava que nunca iria encontrar alguem que gostasse dele e acabaria ficando sozinho.

"Spike, não diga essas coisas." Pinkie disse, chocada com o que havia acabado de ouvir.

"Mas é verdade. Olha pra mim." Spike caminhou até a beira de um lago e viu seu reflexo na água. "Que tipo de égua perderia seu tempo com um abacaxi roxo como eu, quando há tantos poneis bonitos por ai?"

Assim que terminou de falar, Spike deitou no chão, encolhido como uma bolinha, e começou a chorar de novo. Pinkie não podia aguentar mais ver seu amigo desse jeito. Ela foi até ele e o puxou para um abraço, tentando conforta-lo. Os dois ficaram assim por alguns segundos até Spike finalmente se acalmar.

"Spike, por favor, ouça." Pinkie começou a dizer. "Eu sei como você se sente. Eu sei que doi. Mas eu não quero que você fique assim. Você é simplesmente o dragão mais doce, gentil e educado que existe e se uma égua não conseguir enxergar essas qualidades em você só pelo fato de você ser um dragão, é porque ela não te merece. Eu sei que um dia você encontrará alguem que realmente goste de você, e ela será uma ponei de muita sorte... ou 'ele', caso algum dia você decida 'trocar de time', digo, nunca se sabe..."

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Spike começou a se sentir melhor, embora o final tivesse deixado ele um pouco confuso.

"Você realmente quer dizer isso Pinkie." perguntou o dragão.

"Sobre 'trocar de time'? Bom isso vai depender se você..."

"Não isso. Você realmente acha que que uma égua vai gostar de min, mesmo eu sendo um dragão?"

"Claro que sim, Spike. Um dia você fará uma ponei muito feliz, disso eu não tenho dúvida. Agora enxugue essas lágrimas, pois eu nunca mais quero ver você triste daquele jeito de novo, entendeu?" Disse Pinkie, puxando Spike pra outro abraço.

O que Spike viveu agora foi um verdadeiro paradoxo: Pinkie estava abraçando ele, mas ele não estava sendo sufocado. Ele consiguia respirar normalmente. Sua corrente sanguinea fluia sem problemas. Nenhum de seus ossos estava sendo entortado. De alguma forma, aquele não era um dos famosos abraços quebra-ossos de Pinkie, era diferente, parecia mais... carinhoso. Spike podia sentir sua tristeza desaparecer por completo.

"Obrigado Pinkie, você realmente sabe como animar alguem." Disse Spike.

"Essa é a minha especialidade. Isso e preparar festas. Pensando bem, minhas festas animam os poneis. Então, tecnicamente, animar os poneis é minha única especialidade, eu acho."

"Huh, Pinkie você se importaria de manter isso só entre nós dois." Spike pediu.

"Claro que não Spike, eu prometo que não vou contar pra ninguém. Promessa Pinkie." Pinkie disse, tapando um de seus olhos com um casco.

Os dois se abraçaram de novo, porém, ao fazer isso, Pinkie se querer cutucou a barriga de Spike, fazem ele soltar uma risadinha.

"Ei cuidado Pinkie, eu tenho cócegas." Spike disse.

"Cócegas, é?" Perguntou Pinkie, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Antes que pudesse reagir, Pinkie abordou Spike no chão e começou a esfregar sua barriga, causando um surto de risadas ao pequeno dragão.

"Pára... Pinkie... por favor... pára!" Ele gritou entre acessos de riso.

Spike finalmente se libertou da ponei e a abordou no chão.

"Tudo bem, você pediu por isso." Disse o dragão, também com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Ele começou a esfregar a barriga dela com suas garras. O fato de Spike ter dedos deu a ele uma pequena vantagem. Pinkie soltou uma risada tão alta e estridente que assustou todos os animais em volta deles.

Eles continuaram nessa brincadeira durante horas. Spike havia esquecido completamente sobre o incidente com a Rarity. Pra ele, aquilo não passava de uma memória distante.

Enquanto isso, dois esquilos estavam assistindo a cena.

"Olha aqueles dois juntos, que bonithinho. Por que não podemos ser amigos que ne eles?" Um dos esquilos perguntou.

"Cala a boca!" Respondeu o outro esquilo, irritado.

-

Logo a noite caiu e o céu escureceu. Spike e Pinkie Pie estavam de volta em Ponyville, caminhando lado a lado. Spike tinha se oferecido para acompanhar Pinkie até sua casa.

Spike se perguntava que sensação era aquela que ele sentiu quando Pinkie o abraçou. Ela já havia abraçado ele várias vezes .Ele ainda tinha a marca de alguns abraços. Mas por que aquele abraço foi tão diferente?

Spike olhou para o lado e viu sua amiga saltitando alegremente.

"Eu nunca reparei o quanto a Pinkie é bonita" Ele pensou consigo mesmo.

Enquanto isso, Pinkie também estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Para ela, Rarity só podia estar louca por rejeitar os sentimentos de um dragão tão fofo quanto Spike.

Após alguns minutos, os dois finalmente chegaram ao Sugarcube Corner.

"Obrigada por me acompanhar, Spike. Eu me diverti muito hoje." Pinkie disse.

"Não foi nada Pinkie. Na verdade sou eu que devo agradecer. Você realmente me animou hoje."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer, até Spike quebrar o gelo.

"Bom, acho melhor ir pra casa." O dragão disse, se virando pra ir embora.

"Spike, espera." Disse a ponei rosa.

Pinkie andou até Spike e beijou levemente sua bochecha, fazendo ambos corarem.

"Boa noite, Spikey-Wikey." Disse Pinkie, entrando na padaria.

Spike ficou completamente imóvel. Levou alguns segundos até seu cerebro voltar a funcionar normalmente. Talvez ele estivesse cansado. Melhor ir pra casa.

Ele começou a andar para biblioteca com apenas uma coisa em mente: em Pinkie Pie.

Continua...

Nota do autor: Vou aproveitar esse espaço para esclarecer algumas coisas. Pra começar, eu não tenho nada contra Spike X Rarity. De fato, acho os dois bem bonitinhos juntos. Mas eu já li tantos fanfics desse par que, sinceramente, já esta começando a me encher. Então decidi fazer algo diferente. Mas por que Spike X Pinkie Pie? Por duas razões: 1- são os meus dois personagens favoritos do desenho, eu adoro todas as cenas com os dois juntos e também sempre achei que eles formavam um belo casal; 2- por que há pouquissimo contudo desse par na internet (tanto fanfics quanto fan art) e, já que eu nunca consegui desenhar um ponei que não parecesse um mutante, resolvi escrever uma história em homenagem ao meu casal de pobinhos favorito.

A propósito, no universo ponei, chamar alguem de "viadinho" é considerado ofensivo? Fiquei pensando nisso enquanto escrevia...


	3. Chapter 3

Tudo estava calmo no inteior de uma mina de jóias subterrânea. Derrepente alguem apareceu. Era um dragão, mas não qualquer dragão. Seu fisico musculoso, sua capa vermelha, sua lança prateada: aquele era Spike, o cavaleiro de escamas reluzentes, que veio para resgatar sua amada, que fora capturada pelos temíveis cães diamentes.

"Apareçãom cães! Suas pragas!" Ele gritou.

Trés cães diamantes surgiram do escuro.

"Ahá. Ai estão vocês, vira-latas sarnetos." Spike disse, em tom zombeteiro.

"Quem você esta chamando de vira-lata?" Um dos cães perguntou,  
indignado. "Soltem os cães!"

Ele pegou um apto de cachorro e o soprou, fazendo aparecer um exército de cães diamante. Todos ele começaram a avançar em direção ao Spike, prontos para ataca-lo.

Mas isso não intimidou o nosso heroi. Tudo o que ele fez foi esperar calmamente o momento certo até que...

BAM!

Ele os golpeou com sua lança, arremessando-os para longe. Mais cães apareceram e atacaram o dragão em todas as direções, porém Spike defendeu todos os golpes.

Spike respirou fundo e lançou um grande bola de fogo, afugentando todos os cães, restando apenas três deles no local que estavam tremendo de medo perante ao incrivel poder do dragão.

"Então, vocês vão me dizer onde ela está ou eu terei que castra-los, um por um?" Spike perguntou aos cães remanescentes.

Os três cães apontaram para a uma cela. Spike não perdeu tempo e arrombou a porta. Lá estava ela: Lady Pinkie Pie, usando um vestido de princesa.

"Spike, eu sabia que você ia me salvar!" Disse Pinkie.

"Nada pode parar o amor que sinto por você." Spike disse, humildemente.

"Oh Spikey-Wikey, você é o meu heroi."

Os dois estavam prestes a se beijarem, seus lábios estavam a milimetros de distãncia, um do outro...

-

Spike acordou ao som de seu próprio grito. O que foi aquilo? Por que ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Pinkie? Ele passou a noite inteira pensando nela: ora pensava em seu sorriso, ora pensava em sua crina, ora pensava em seus olhos... aqueles lindos olhos azuis. Eram como dois critais que refletiam toda a graça e pureza de sua alma. Ele podia ficar olhando para seus olhos pra semp... E POR QUE ELE ESTAVA PENSANDO EM COISAS TÃO CAFONAS!?

Que sentimento era esse que ele tinha por Pinkie? Não era o mesmo que ele tinha por Rarity. Era... diferente.

Spike tomou o café da manhã e depois saiu de casa, pra dar uma volta pela cidade. Assim que saiu da biblioteca, o dragão notou algumas florzinhas nascendo na grama.

"Acho que eu devia dar uma flor a Pinkie. Garotas gostam de flores... por alguma razão." Spike pensou, pegando uma das flores.

Spike andou pela cidade até finalmente encontrar Pinkie, saltitando alegremente.

"Hey Pinkie." Spike chamou por ela.

"Bom dia, Spikey-Wikey. Como vai você?" Disse a ponei rosa.

"Eu vou bem. Apropósito, eu achei essa flor aqui e achei que você ia gostar dela." Spike disse, entregando a flor a Pinkie.

"Aw, muito obrigada." Ela respondeu, fazendo um cafuné na cabeça dele. Ela colocou a flor em sua crina, como um enfeite.

"Huh Pinkie, você quer sair comigo? Digo, se você não tiver nada melhor pra fazer..." Spike perguntou, timidamente.

"Eu adoraria sair com você." Disse Pinkie.

"Então, o que você gostaria de fazer?"

Pinkie começou a pensar quando viu Rarity entrando dentro de sua boutique. Pinkie não podia deixar de sentir um pouco de raiva dela por ter partido o coração do Spike. Derrepente, uma idéia veio a sua mente:

"Por que não pregamos uma peça na Rarity?" Ela disse.

"O que? Não sei não, Pinkie. Eu sei que ela me magoou, mas eu não quero magoa-la." Spike disse.

"Tá tudo bem, é só uma brincadeira. Ouça o que a gente vai fazer..." Ela começou a sussurar algo no ouvido do dragão.

-

Rarity estava dentro de sua boutique tomando chá quando ouvir alguem bater na porta. Ela abriu, mas não tinha ninguém. Ela olhou para baixo e  
viu um presente com um cartão escrito "para Rarity".

"Um presente? Pra min? Mas não é meu aniversário. Talvez seja de algum admirador secreto." Rarity pensou.

Enquanto isso, Pinkie e Spike estavam escondidos em um arbusto, vigiando a Rarity enquanto tentavam segurar a risada.

Rarity começou a desembrulhar o presente delicadamente com sua magia e assim que tirou a tampa...

SPLAT!

Uma torta saltou de dentro do presente e atingiu sua cara, deixando toda suja de maçã.

Spike e Pinkie não conseguiram conter a risada diante daquela cena e começaram a gargalhar, o que revelou seu esconderijo. Rarity olhou para os dois com uma expressão de fúria no rosto.

"PINKIE PIE, SPIKE: EU VOU DESTRUIR VOCÊS!" Rarity gritou.

O que os outros poneis viram foi uma unicórnio branca com o rosto todo sujo de torta, levitando o que parecia ser um taco de golfe, perseguindo uma ponei terra rosa e um dragão bebê, que não paravam de rir: só mais um dia normal em Ponyvielle.

Levou algum tempo até os dois finalmente despistarem a unicórnio zangada. Percebendo que a cidade não era mais um lugar seguro. eles foram para o parque.

-

Os dois estavam deitados na grama, olhando para o céu. Spike descansava sua cabeça na barriga de Pinkie, como um traveseiro.

"Hey Pinkie, você não acha que aquela nuvem parece uma girafa?" Spike perguntou, apontando sua garra para o céu.

"É, parece. E aquela parece uma maçã!" Pinkie disse, apontando seu casco pro céu.

"E aquela parece um chapéu."

"Aquela parece um coração."

"Aquela parece um pássaro."

"Ai, aquela nuvem tá me cegando!"

"Pinkie, esse é o sol."

"Opa, tem razão."

Os dois começaram a rir.

Spike sempre gostou de ficar com Pinkie. Era incrível como ela deixava tudo mais divertido. Mas, por alguma razão, foi diferente daquela vez. Estar com ela fez ele sentir uma sensação estranha que ele não consegui descrever. Será que ele estava apaixon...

"Não seja ridículo." Spike pensou consigo. "Pinkie e eu somos apenas amigos, e isso não vai mudar entre nós."

Depois de um tempo, os dois se levantaram e começaram a caminhar. Eles estavam próximos dos limites da Floresta Everfree quando ouviram um barulho saindo dos arbustos. Derrepente, um lobo saltou dos arbustos, bem enfrente aos dois. Não um timberwolf, e sim um lobo de verdade, de carne e pêlo.

"Ora, parece que vocês chegaram bem na hora do meu almoço. Que bom, eu estou faminto." Disse o lobo, lambendo seus lábios.

Seus olhos estavam voltados para Pinkie, que ficou paralisada de medo. Spike percebeu isso e se moveu em frente a ela, de modo que ele ficasse entre o lobo e Pinkie.

"Deixa ela em paz!" Spike gritou para o lobo.

E agora? Spike vai conseguir salvar Pinkie deste lobo feroz? Descubra... agora mesmo.

Não, ele não vai conseguir.

Continua...

"Espera, como assim eu não vou...?"

**EU DISSE "CONTINUA..."!**

Nota do autor: Peço perdão por esse cápitulo ter ficado uma bosta. É que eu meio que fiquei sem idéias. Alem disso, eu tava assistindo Death Note e esse anime mexe com a minha cabeça (ver coisas inteligentes me faz sentir burro). Enfim, tentarei melhorar as coisas no próximo cápitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

O clima estava tenso para os dois amigos. O lobo caminhava lentamente em direção a Pinkie. Ela queria correr, mas seu medo era tanto que ela ficou paralisada.

Spike continuou na frante de Pinkie. Não importa o quanto o lobo avançava, ele não saiu do lugar. Sim, ele estava com medo, talvez até mais que Pinkie, mas ele não podia deixar sua amiga na mão.

"Saiu da frente, tampinha." O lobo disse, dando uma patada no dragão, derrubando ele no chão. "Que carinha mais intrometido, se metendo aonde não foi chamado. Eu até o comeria, mas ele fede pra caramba."

Pinkie engasgou com a visão. Alguem bateu no seu amigo. Derrepente todo o medo que ela tinha pelo lobo começou a se tornar ódio. Ela podia sentir a fúria se acumulando dentro dela até chegar ao ponto de explodir. O lobo percebeu a mudança de atitude da ponei e começou a ficar assustando.

"COMO VOCÊ OUSA MACHUCAR O MEU SPIKEY-WIKEY!?" Pinkie gritou com uma voz demoniaca.

Antes que pudesse reagir, Pinkie avançou até o lobo e lhe deu um soco na cara tão forte que o fez voar pelo ceu, até colidir com uma montanha.

Assim que se acalmou, Pinkie foi até seu amigo caido e o ajudou a se levantar.

"Spike, você está bem? Pinkie perguntou, preocupada.

"Eu to bem, só doeu um pouco." Spike disse. "Wou Pinkie, o que foi aquilo? Eu nunca vi você daquele jeito antes."

"Eu não sei o que deu em mim" Pinkie disse rindo.

Spike fez uma anotação mental de nunca irrita-la.

"De qualquer forma, muito obrigada por tentar me defender, Spike. Você foi muito corajoso." Pinkie disse.

"Não foi nada. Pra que servem os amigos?" Spike disse, corando.

Os dois não disseram nada. Apenas ficaram olhando um pro outro. Pode-se dizer que começou a rolar um clima entre os dois. Infelizmente, o clima foi arruinado quando o corpo de Pinkie começou a tremer e a realizar movimentos epiléticos aleatórios.

"Pinkie, o que esta acontecendo?"

"É o meu sentido Pinkie. Ele quer nos alertar alguma coisa."

"E o que isso quer dizer?" O dragão perguntou, assustado.

"Quer dizer..." sua sentença foi interrompida por um trovão que caiu do céu. "... que vai chover."

Os dois começaram a correr em direção ao ponto mais próximo deles: a Biblioteca de Ponyvielle.

-

"Nos encontramos de novo, Nokitomekiku Nokiku." Disse um dragão roxo, sacando sua katana. "Quantas vezes devo dizer que você não é bem-vinda nessas terras."

"Arinokimeku, você matou o meu pai e desonrou minha família." disse a ponei rosa, também sacando sua katana. "Agora, prepare-se para falecer!"

Talvez na imaginação de dois amigos, aquilo fosse uma batalha épica entre dois samurais, mas para qualquer outro ponei, era apenas Spike e Pinkie Pie bricando com vassouras.

Eles estava dentro da biblioteca. A chuva continuou o dia inteiro, mas isso não impediu que nossos amigos se divertissem. Eles passaram todo esse tempo brincando e cotando histórias. Spike contou sobre seus dias em Canterlot junto com Twilight e Pinkie falou sobre sua infancia na fazenda de pedras junto com suas irmãs, além de sua teoria conspiratória de que na verdade todos eles eram personagens de uma fanfiction baseada em um desenho animado popular.

De vez em quando, caia um trovão do céu, o que assustava Pinkie e fazia ela abraçar Spike... aquela sensação de novo. Ele não consegui entender que sensação era aquela e porque ele só sentia isso quando estava com Pinkie.

Bom, ele gostava da Pinkie. Ela fazia ele se sentir bem de uma maneira que nenhuma outra ponei fazia. Pensando bem, nem mesmo Twilight ou Rarity fizeram Spike se sentir tão feliz e confortavel quanto Pinkie. Falando em Rarity, Spike percebeu que o que ele sentia por ela era apenas atração física, mas por Pinkie ia muito mais além.

Será que era... não, não pode ser... bom talvez... sim, era! A tal sensação estranha que Spike estava sentindo era... amor. Sim, AMOR! Spike amava Pinkie! Não no sentido "caraca, como eu amo lasanha". Ele a amava de coração.

Ele estava prestes a dizer isso a ela, mas as consequencias vieram a sua mente:

Talvez ela ficasse com nojo dele...

Talvez ela risse dele...

Talvez ela passaria a odia-lo...

Talvez ela o matasse e fizesse cupcake com ele, como nos contos creepypasta que escreviam dela...

Talvez ela começasse a gritar de terror e os gritos chamariam a atenção da Princesa Celestia, que apareceria e o transformaria em uma estátua de pedra, depois o baniria para a lua, depois baniria a lua para o sol...

Ok, ele poderia esta exagerando um pouco, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: Pinkie jamais iria gostar dele da mesma forma. Pelo bem de sua amizade, ele resolveu manter seus sentimentos em segredo dela, não importa o quanto isso lhe doesse.

-

Já tinha passado das 22:00 (ou 10:00 PM, se preferir) e a chuva continuava a cair. Pinkie estava sozinha no andar de baixo, sentada no sofá. Spike tinha ido ao banheiro, mas por alguma razão, ele estava demorando demais. Ela resolveu ir atrás dele.  
Pinkie ia bater na porta quando ouviu uma voz de dentro do banheiro. Ela abriu uma frestinha e viu Spike em frente ao espelho, falando consigo mesmo. Ele parecia estar triste com algo. Ele começou a falar de novo:

"Por que, por que é tão difícil? Eu só queria que houvesse uma maneira de dizer a Pinkie o quanto eu gosto dela... o quanto ela é importante para mim... Esqueça Spike. As coisas vão muito bem entre vocês dois como amigos. Pra que arruinar tudo?"

Spike suspirou, deixando escapar quatro palavrinhas:

"Eu te amo Pinkie."

"Eu também te amo, Spike" Uma voz sussurrou atrás dele, o assustando. Era Pinkie. Sério, alguem deveria pendurar um sino no pescoço dessa ponei.

"Pinkie! O que você está...? A quanto tempo você...? O que você ouviu?" Spike disse constrangido.

"Eu ouvi tudo." Pinkie disse, deixando o dragão envergonhado. "Spike, por você não disse que gostava de min, antes?"

"Eu achei que você não ia gostar de mim. Digo, você é uma ponei bonita e eu sou apenas um dragão feioso... convenhamos, você merece coisa melhor do que eu."

"Spike, não seja bobo. Lembra o que eu te disse ontem?"

"Você disse que um dia eu fária uma ponei muito feliz."

"E quer saber: você me faz feliz."

Lentamente, as peças do quebra-cabeça do cérebro do Spike estavam começando a se encaixar dentro de sua cabeça.

"Espera. Está dizendo que você...?"

"Sim, Spike. Eu gosto de você.Gosto muito de você. Eu sempre achei você um cara muito divertido e adorável." Spike corou ao ouvir essas palavras. "Alem disso, eu não consigo resistir quando você fica todo vermelhinho assim."

Spike quase explodiu de alegria. A ponei que ele gostava gostava dele! E dessa vez era de verdade!

"Então, se você gosta de mim e eu gosto de você, isso quer dizer que nós dois podemos ser... namorados?" Perguntou Spike.

Pinkie não disse nada. Ela apenas se inclinou em direção ao dragão e o beijou, perfeitamente em seus lábios. O que Spike sentiu foi algo melhor do que qualquer jóia que ele já comeu na vida. Após alguns segundos, eles se separaram do beijo.

"Isso responde sua pergunta?" Pinkie perguntou.

"Que pergunta?" Spike respondeu, zonzo

Derrepente, Pinkie começou a saltitar pela sala.

"Spike, você sabe o que isso quer dizer? Quer dizer que temos que começar a planejar a festa comemorando o nosso novo relacionamento! Vamos convidar todos os poneis que conhecemos e também os que não conhecemos, assim nós iremos conhece-los! Qual será o nosso nome? 'Pinkiespike'? 'SpikePie'? 'Spinkie'? Podemos resolver isso depois. Nós também precisamos de uma canção de amor! Todos os casais têm uma canção de amor. O que você acha de...?"

"Pinkie, por que não deixamos pra resolver isso amanhã. É que agora está tarde." Spike disse.

"É... tem razão Spike." Pinkie disse, bocejando. "Preciso regarregar minhas energias de festa."

Os dois caminharam até o quarto.

"Pode dormir na cama da Twilight. Estou certo de que ela não vai se importar." Spike disse.

Ele andou em direção ao seu cesto quando ouviu alguns sussuros.

"Spike, porque você não dorme aqui na cama comigo? Vamos, não seja timido." Pinkie o chamou. Spike corou. Ele nunca tinha dormido na cama da Twilight, muito menos com alguem.

Ele se deitou na cama, ao lado de Pinkie. Ela envolveu seus cascos em volta dele e o puxou para mais perto dela. Spike tentou dormir, mas uma coisa estava encomodando ele.

"Pinkie, eu estava pensando: E se nenhum das nossas amigas aceitar que estamos juntos? Você ainda vai querer ficar comigo?" O dragão perguntou, timidamente.

"Spike, mesmo se Equestria inteira não aceitar a nossa relação, eu ainda vou querer ficar com você. Pensando bem, acho que isso só tornaria as coisas mais divertidas!"

"Eu te amo, Pinkie." Ele disse, descansando seu rosto no pescoço dela.

"Eu te amo, Spike." Ela disse, dando um beijinho na testa dele.

E assim o casal caiu no sono, um nos braços do outro. Não importa o que o amanhã traria. Eles estariam juntos: a ponei e o seu dragão favorito.

Fim

Nota do autor: Bom pessoal, essa era a história que eu tinha pra contar pra vocês. Agradeço a todos que a leram, independente de terem gostado dela ou não. Se tiver alguma critica a fazer, é só falar (mas mantenha minha mãe fora disso). Talvez algum dia eu a continue ou escreva uma história nova. Ainda tenho algumas idéias em mente.

Agora, se me derem licença, tenho um Majora's Mask para zerar.

Um abração a todos!


End file.
